zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenous George
was featured during the Scallywags Epic Boss Battle. | rarity = Super Rare | type = Bombie | sale price = 2000 | force required = 33 | quote = There's nothing to eat but you... | nemesis of = | evolve from = Hungry George+ | evolve into = Ravenous George+ | L1 atk = 5775 | L1 def = 6225 | L2 atk = 5781 | L2 def = 6231 | L3 atk = 5788 | L3 def = 6239 | L4 atk = 5795 | L4 def = 6247 | L5 atk = 5804 | L5 def = 6256 | L6 atk = 5814 | L6 def = 6267 | L7 atk = 5824 | L7 def = 6278 | L8 atk = 5835 | L8 def = 6290 | L9 atk = 5848 | L9 def = 6303 | L10 atk = 5861 | L10 def = 6318 | L11 atk = 5875 | L11 def = 6333 | L12 atk = 5890 | L12 def = 6349 | L13 atk = 5906 | L13 def = 6367 | L14 atk = 5923 | L14 def = 6385 | L15 atk = 5941 | L15 def = 6404 | L16 atk = 5960 | L16 def = 6424 | L17 atk = 5980 | L17 def = 6446 | L18 atk = 6000 | L18 def = 6468 | L19 atk = 6022 | L19 def = 6491 | L20 atk = 6044 | L20 def = 6515 | L21 atk = 6068 | L21 def = 6541 | L22 atk = 6092 | L22 def = 6567 | L23 atk = 6117 | L23 def = 6594 | L24 atk = 6143 | L24 def = 6622 | L25 atk = 6171 | L25 def = 6651 | L26 atk = 6199 | L26 def = 6682 | L27 atk = 6228 | L27 def = 6713 | L28 atk = 6257 | L28 def = 6745 | L29 atk = 6288 | L29 def = 6778 | L30 atk = 6320 | L30 def = 6812 | L31 atk = 6353 | L31 def = 6848 | L32 atk = | L32 def = | L33 atk = 6421 | L33 def = 6921 | L34 atk = 6456 | L34 def = 6959 | L35 atk = 6492 | L35 def = 6998 | L36 atk = 6529 | L36 def = 7038 | L37 atk = 6568 | L37 def = 7079 | L38 atk = 6607 | L38 def = 7122 | L39 atk = 6647 | L39 def = 7165 | L40 atk = 6688 | L40 def = 7209 | L41 atk = 6730 | L41 def = 7254 | L42 atk = 6772 | L42 def = 7300 | L43 atk = 6816 | L43 def = 7347 | L44 atk = 6861 | L44 def = 7395 | L45 atk = 6906 | L45 def = 7444 | L46 atk = 6953 | L46 def = 7494 | L47 atk = 7000 | L47 def = 7545 | L48 atk = 7048 | L48 def = 7598 | L49 atk = 7098 | L49 def = 7651 | L50 atk = 7148 | L50 def = 7705 | L51 atk = 7199 | L51 def = 7760 | L52 atk = 7251 | L52 def = 7816 | L53 atk = 7304 | L53 def = 7873 | L54 atk = | L54 def = | L55 atk = | L55 def = | L56 atk = | L56 def = | L57 atk = | L57 def = | L58 atk = 7582 | L58 def = 8173 | L59 atk = 7641 | L59 def = 8236 | L60 atk = 7700 | L60 def = 8300 }} __NOWYSIWYG__